1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high power light string device and, more particularly, to a light string device composed of LEDs.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have the characteristics of small size, low power consumption, long lifetime, fast response, and luminescence. Moreover, LEDs are recycled to meet the requirement of environmental protection, and cause no problem of mercury pollution to the environment as general fluorescent lights. Besides, LEDs are driven by DC power and thus are easily controlled to reduce the complexity in circuit design. Therefore, LEDs have been widely applied in various kinds of electronic products.
As shown in FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,358 discloses an LED string device 10, which is commonly used as a decoration light string in several situations such as the Christmas to enhance the festive mood. In FIG. 1, the LED string device 10 comprises a plug 12, a power adaptor 14, two LED strings 16 and a tail receptacle 18. The plug 12 is externally connected to the power adaptor 14 to convert an AC voltage to a DC voltage that is sent to the two LED strings 16. The tail receptacle 18 can be plugged by another plug. However, because the power adaptor 14 has a certain volume, the delicacy of the whole LED string device is usually destroyed.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a more perfect light string device to solve the above problems in the prior art.